


Festival

by Icie



Category: Ookiku Furikabutte | Big Windup!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-24 13:34:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2583236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icie/pseuds/Icie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hanai asks Tajima to a summer festival.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Festival

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WeebasaurusRex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeebasaurusRex/gifts).



> done for the interhigh exchange, i hope you enjoy it!!!

Typical scene, a summer festival. Crisp, evening air, the smell of food stalls all around and Tajima talking about some movie he saw last week. Hanai sighs and resigns himself to hearing about every detail of the plot throughout the evening. The real problem, he feels, is that he doesn't mind. He should. He hasn't seen this movie, he doesn't care about it in the slightest and there are a million other things that they could talk about that they both have in common. But the way that Tajima gestures as he explains how the monsters push up out of the water and the "totally incredible way the main characters fight together and how -

"The main guy, he's kind of like you, you know?"

Tajima blinks. Maybe he should have paid better attention. Tajima's hands have stilled and he's looking expectantly at Hanai. "Uh," smooth. "Really? Didn't you say that guy was really brave and strong?" He's guessing somewhat but he thinks that was the gist of what Tajima said about him.

"Well yeah, but he's also really good at like making sure everyone else is good to go, you know? Oh, and making sure the girl isn't going to run off and try and take down the aliens all by herself which she couldn't do anyway because-" and he's back to blathering on about the plot so Hanai tunes out once again, instead enjoying the way Tajima's face lights up and the way he pulls the sleeves of his yukata back up to his wrists every time they fall down from his gestures.

Hanai grabs his wrist and tows him towards the takoyaki stall. They had a bet two weeks ago and Tajima never paid up with his soda so it's only fair that he provides a plate of takoyaki now .

The stall owner grins at them, "Nice night, isn't it kids? What'll it be?" 

Tajima looks startled, like he'd forgotten that they're in the middle of a festival that other people actually go to, he shoots a look at Hanai who answers the man "Two plates, please. Tajima's paying." Tajima's look turns confused, so he explains, "You still owe me for our bet," and Tajima rolls his eyes.

"Yeah, okay." he says and forks over his money.

Once they have their food and the takoyaki man is busy with another customer, Tajima catches him by his elbow and drags him past the main street of the festival, down a narrow side alley to a cluster of trees and benches that can't really be called a park but still has a little sign up declaring it one. Someone probably donated money to the city and needed a place to stick their name. Mysterious detour or not, Tajima has still managed to shove all of his takoyaki in his mouth and swallows all of them at once. His throat shouldn't fit that but he seems fine after thumping his chest a couple of times.

Hanai eats his more delicately, but he hasn't had much today in preparation for the good food so his share is gone in moments too. As he swallows the last of them Tajima says "You could have just asked me to buy you them, you know?" which is apparently what he needed to get away from the crowds to say.

Hanai takes Tajima's empty plate and his own, throws them into the park's trash and shoves his hands into his jeans' pockets as he considers what to say. "You owed me from our bet," he replies, carefully. He didn't think it was a big deal but Tajima looks off kilter as he glares at a stray piece of litter.

"Yeah, but I wanted to treat you. It's not the same if it's for a bet."

Hanai's breath skips a beat and his hands bunch involuntarily inside his pockets. "Oh yeah?" Tajima hadn't seemed interested in anything but explaining his movie in minute detail until just now. Which is what they always do when they spend time together. Tajima talks at length about whatever has happened to him lately and Hanai forces in a comment here and there through the barrage and occasionally Tajima seems to appreciate it. When they're not in the middle of baseball things, of course.

"Yeah. I figured this could be like..." Tajima trails off, raises his hand to scrub through his hair and groans. "Nah, forget it. I'm being stupid."

Stranger and stranger, Hanai scratches the back of his head which is as close to Tajima's motion as he can get. He read in a book once that copying someone's motions means you like them and he doesn't know if it counts if you're doing it on purpose, but bunching up like he was would have just drained the fun out of their evening. And he wants to have fun with Tajima.

"My sisters' boyfriends used to take them to festivals," Tajima says and he's looking directly at Hanai now. In that way he does sometimes where, yeah, he's technically looking at him but it feels so much more like he's looking through him. And it never fails to make Hanai's breath hitch. At this rate, he's going to sound like an asthmatic.

"That's? why you wanted to go together?" Hanai asks, making sure to keep his voice light. Because of course this would be when his brain to mouth filter shuts down. With Tajima looking amazing in a yukata and him in his nice jeans and the lights of the wannabe park dimly illuminating Tajima's expression so that he can't begin to guess why he's bringing that up.

He knows why he wants him to, though. And he can always play it off as a joke.  

Tajima stares right through him when he replies after too long a wait. "Yeah," he says, uncharacteristically small and - it dawns on Hanai - he can't be scared he'll react badly?

Except, from the way Tajima finally breaks his gaze and looks up at the stars, that's  definitely  what he's thinking.

"I guess," Hanai says but what does he guess? What is there to say. This isn't technically a confession, it's just an explanation of what they're doing here at a the festival. He begins again. "I guess that means I'm your boyfriend then." His heart is thumping in his ears and every little movement in the air around him seems a thousand times louder than he could ever imagine. This could all go so wrong.

Tajima's head snaps down and their gazes lock again. His eyes shine wide in the dark and Hanai can't believe he's not running in the opposite direction, back into the crowd because what the hell are the two of them doing?

"Seriously? You'd want that?" Tajima says, like he can't believe that they could ever be on the same page about this.

Hanai is grateful for the darkness because he can feel his face heating up and it's bad enough that he can't stop fiddling with the hem of his shirt. "Only if you'd want to," he says because there's no point denying it now.

Now this is a confession.

Tajima's face lights up and it's a million times brighter than it was when he talked about that dumb movie. "Cool."

Hanai can't even find it in himself to be pissed that their romantic confession scene ends with Tajima saying  cool  because  cool  pretty much covers it.


End file.
